Decker Highlander
Decker Highlander is one of the main (formerly recurring) characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Decker was born & raised in Sky Wind City. As a kid Decker had a few emotional issues due to being bullied while in school. As a result, he uncontrollably destroyed numerous villages & towns with his abilities. Decker had become an outcast & was forced to leave Sky Wind City at age 9 until he gained control of his abilities. Despite everything Decker dealt with, he was still a happy kid most of the time. While in United Emerald City Decker met Reynaldo Johnson & was trained by him for 3 years. By age 12, Decker had begun to control his powers & started respecting the way the weather works. Once Decker turned 16, he was inspired by Reynaldo to attend Santa Verde Academy. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Decker is shown to be a lean & muscular caucasian teen who wears dark turquoise (different shaded) pants & shoes. His hair is also dark turquoise & is wrapped up in a special ponytail while his eyes are covered over a turquoise mask he received from his Dad as a gift long ago. Much like Reynaldo, Decker doesn't wear a certain piece of clothing in order to stay in sync with his abilities. In this case Decker doesn't wear a shirt, revealing his muscular physique & does this in order to stay in sync with the weather. Official Design: Decker's hair has gotten longer & his eyes are also bright turquoise. Season 2 Design: Decker got a complete overhaul of his design due in part to Tellyzx's plans for him changing. As a result, Decker now has shorter hair & no longer wears the mask his father gave him. He also sports a sleeveless bright indigo/turquoise shirt, dark turquoise pants & slightly dark turquoise boots. Decker's redesign will be explained in an episode during Season 2. 'Personality' Decker is a very happy guy who is willing to make friends with anybody he meets. He's seen happy most of the time due to the other emotions potentially triggering uncontrollable weather patterns. He's also very flirtatious around guys he finds attractive, especially when his now boyfriend Federico strips his shirt. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Decker is shown in the academy auditorium alongside the other students. During the Doomsday Test, Decker attains the #5 rank and just missed passing as a Silver Star. He's shown nearby the rankings list upon Andy Green's discovery of his rank. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' '3. Enter The Master of Nature' '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' '10. Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry' '15. Rise of The Peacekeepers' '16. Long Lost Brother' '17. Secrets of A Revolution' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Decker Highlander Official Human Sprite.png|Decker Highlander Official Sprite Decker Highlander Pic.jpg|Decker Highlander Bio Pic Decker Highlander Profile Pic -3.jpg|Decker Highlander Profile Pic Decker Highlander S1 Profile Pic.jpg Decker Highlander S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg TEC Movie Profile - Decker Highlander.jpg ' 'Battles' 1. Decker (With The Peacekeepers) Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers Occasions 2. Decker (With The Peacekeepers) Vs. Andre 'Relationships' #'Decker & Jay Ino (Friendship)' #'Decker & Duke Zeta (Friendship)' #'Decker & Federico Montez (Friendship/Boyfriend)' #'Decker & Trevor Day (Mission Partner)' #'Decker & Roy Atkins (Roommate)' #'Decker & Andy Green (Friendship)' #'Decker & Chessly Matthews (Friendship)' #'Decker & Tachio Ryo (Friendship)' #'Decker & Hope Richardson (Friendship)' #'Decker & Reynaldo Johnson (Teacher/Mentor)' #'Decker & Crasher Highlander (Father)' #'Decker & Athena Highlander (Mother)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Through various compliments towards Federico Montez & other guys, it's shown that Decker may be gay but it might come off as ambiguous since he's nice to everyone he meets. This is later true when Decker comes out of the closet in Episode 10.' *'Decker is a character from Tellyzx's comic: ''Team Ultimatum.' *'Most of the students (including Jay) acknowledge Decker to technically be the strongest super human in the class due to his untapped abilities that require full control of his emotions. Decker has yet to use his full abilities since he's still learning control.' *'All throughout Season 1, Decker had become heavily involved with the main cast (due in part to his unofficial relationship with Federico.) It's now confirmed that he's been added as a main character for Season 2.''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student